


This tie is getting tight around my neck

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: You and Sehun are on your way back home from a social gathering. Tonight was your first night to go out in public with him again after the people in his circle found out you are his sugar baby. Arguing on the way home, Sehun was confused to why you were so upset and he may or may not have confessed that he’s already falling for you… hard.





	This tie is getting tight around my neck

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested fic from Tumblr

You thought not showing up on any of the social affairs Sehun has to go to for half a year will cool down the stares and judgments from his peers.

Apparently not.

Because ever since you arrived at this party his best friend, Jongin threw for his wife, the people couldn’t stop staring at you. Eyes full of judgment and malice.

Sehun said that it was because of the number of diamonds you were wearing and the expensive dress he bought for you, but you know it’s the complete opposite. It’s because they think you are his sugar baby. They know you’re just some poor college student who used to work part-time at the bar Sehun frequented to. That’s where you met him and your Cinderella story started.

He begged you to stop working there because he gets jealous of all the men who throw themselves at you whenever you’re on your bartending shift. He said he will provide for all the stuff you will be needing, College tuition, food, you name it and he will pay for it. You agreed only because working the night shift and waking up early mornings for school is taking a toll on your health. With only a few hours of sleep and meal skipping most of the time, you’ve been sent to the school’s infirmary lots of times. Causing you to skip classes when you can’t afford to. That was how you lost your scholarship.

By thirty minutes past eleven pm, you asked Sehun if the two of you can come home already. Without thinking, he agreed. Sensing that you’re not really feeling the vibe of the occasion. Sehun said goodbye to Jongin, he and his wife insisted that you stay a little bit longer because they genuinely enjoy your company. Jongin’s wife is not one of those braggart egotists who think you’re lower than them if you don’t have the same or a higher amount on your bank account as they do. She too came from the bottom, drags to riches kind of story just like you. But that’s the only thing you share, your difference is that she was an award-winning child actress before she met Jongin. She has been in the show business since she was eight years old. While you’re nothing but some orphan and has to thrive to survive at a young age.

The car ride in Sehun’s Audi with him driving was quiet. He knows you’re stressed and probably angry so he doesn’t push you in any way. You once argued in the past while he was driving and got into an accident. Thankfully it wasn’t fatal, although he hit his car on a tree. The both of you swore to never fight inside a vehicle anymore, even if a driver is with you.

The moment Sehun stopped his car in front of his villa, you immediately unfastened your seatbelt and opened the passenger side door. Before you can step out, Sehun grabbed your wrist to stop you from storming out.

“Are you okay?”

He asks you, his face rivelled with concern.

“Do I look okay to you?”

You replied bitterly as you twist your wrist so he lets you go. You heard him sigh before you slam the car door closed.

Sehun found you in the bedroom you both shared, removing the big diamonds that decorated your body. He was just leaning on the door frame, watching your every move but walked up to you finally when you were having trouble removing your dress.

“Let me get that.”

Sehun spoke and you immediately stopped trying. You know he loves removing your clothes off of you, either sexually or on normal days. (Even days like tonight when you argue)

Slowly but surely, he unzips you from behind. Letting the red Versace number hit the floor, pooling beneath on your feet, leaving you only in your underwear without a bra. Sehun gingerly grabs your shoulders and gently twirl you around so you can face him. His face fell somber when he saw your face already tear-streaked. You sweep the tears that fell on your lips, making your red lipstick smudge to your cheek.

“Baby Cakes…”

The cringy but cute pet name naturally just comes out of his mouth and it made you giggle a little bit as your tears continue to run down your face. Sehun giggles too, cupping your cheeks with his huge hands, wiping your tears away and pecking your lips continuously.

“Oppa…”

You trail off, eyes closing with the warmth his hands are giving you. Your hands reach up to his chest and you felt his heart beating faster and faster as he continue to stare lovingly at your face.

“Tell me what’s wrong, my love. Let’s talk about this. Have I done something to disappoint you tonight? Have I been talking too much with other women? Have their touch on me lingered too long?”

You can see the sorrow in his eyes. You have it when he thinks you get jealous. Well, you get jealous all the damn time just like he does, but tonight that wasn’t the reason for your tiny turmoil.

“No, no, Oppa. It’s nothing like that. You know I’m vocal when I’m jealous, I always tell you.”

You answer.

“Then what is it, sweet cheeks?”

You opened your mouth to answer but paused and closed your lips into a thin line, thinking and composing the words carefully in your head before you put them into words. Most of your misunderstandings were because of your smart mouth, he doesn’t say it but you know he secretly hates it. Sehun waited patiently for your answer, just caressing your cheeks gingerly with his thumbs.

“I know the rumors circulating around us, Oppa. They think I’m using you because of your fortune. They call me nasty names behind our back. It would be fine by me, but they were calling you names too and—”

You interrupted yourself and chomp your lower lip between your teeth when Sehun didn’t react. His hands then drop from your face and his arms encircled around you, wrapping you in his embrace. The both of you stayed that way for a few moments, Sehun rocking you back and forth slowly as if there is some romantic jazz music playing in the background.

Sehun lets you go completely and bent down to grab a nighty from the cabinet drawer behind you. He stood up once, your favorite pink silky nightgown in his hand.

“Hands up,”

You complied immediately, pushing your arms up in the air and Sehun slids the soft material on your body in one languid motion.

“Darling, please remove my clothes. This tie is getting tight around my neck.”

Sehun whispers, grabbing your hands and putting on the inside of his coat. You gently slip your small hands inside the shoulders of his clothes, gliding the material down and off his arms. You loosened his tie next, carefully pulling it off his head as he pops the first button of his red dress shirt. You continue to unbutton him after you drop his tie on the floor. You then unhook his pants with him tearing his shirt off, leaving him only in his boxers.

“You know what…”

He started but trail off his words, grabbing your hands again, looping your arms around his neck.

“Jump.”

You jumped, hooking your legs tight around his middle. His hands grabbing your ass securely as he walks towards the bed.

“You know what?”

“What?”

Sehun smiles when he throws the both of you on top of the bed, springing you up and down the soft mattress.

“Half of the women that were in the party were escorts, they were jealous of your jewels. The other men were looking at you, wishing their wives were as beautiful as you are. And the others who call us names?”

Sehun paused and lets out a single humorless chortle before speaking again.

“They’re just envious of how perfect we are for each other, my sweet love.”

You lay your head gently on his chest as he starts humming a tune that always puts you in a good sleep every night. Slowly drifting off with both happiness and alcohol in your system.

“And maybe someday we will make us official, so they can hate us ‘til death do us part…”


End file.
